


Swing It!

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swing Dancing, Tropes, absolute trash Corvo Attano, but faster than you think, it has suspenders, mute!Corvo Attano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Little does Corvo expect from visiting one of Emily's showcase dance parties at the dancing studio, but falling in love with a talented swing dance instructor is not it.Yet another cheesy slowburn-ish trope fic.





	1. 1 - Fling it

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! It's been a while since I've picked up long-term projects, but the time has come once more. I have been listening to Parov Stelar for a while now, an incredible electroswing band that makes me wiggle on my chair. An image of a dancing Outsider has been created, thus... this fic was born. I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> To fully enjoy the swing, turn on any Parov Stelar song you want on youtube or your preferred platform.
> 
> Also to note: this fic is intended to be for fun and enjoyment, I am not entirely vouching for correct details of how dance schools work, so please bear with me.
> 
> Also, the fic's T rating might go up in one of the following chapters or will remain T, but one chapter will still contain a measured amount of explicit content. I will point it out!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

In the long run Corvo knows that going to Emily’s showcase party at the dance school is possibly the best decision he has ever made. Or has been forced to make anyway, because he did express his opinion with eager gestures about not exactly fitting in the image of energetic youngsters, dancing their feet away. Emily’s argument that he is a concerned father, interested in his daughter’s hobbies, won.

Emily’s interest in dancing didn’t come from nowhere, of course. She has seen her parents dance when they were all younger. Corvo and Jessamine met at a salsa studio many years ago and danced their way into marriage and then a life with a beautiful daughter. But when an accident took her, Corvo stopped dancing entirely. It just didn’t feel the same anymore, not having his beautiful wife to spin and tap away with.

But Emily, now grown up, mature and wise, takes after her mother and father regardless. “The Void” is about the only dancing studio in Dunwall that is popular enough to be always filled with eager and happy students who’d rather spend time there than go to work or the Natural Philosophy university. As is Corvo doesn’t know about Emily’s occasionally missed classes back when she was a student. A little bit more responsible now, she still spends a great many hours there, nurturing her gift.

“The Void” is on the far side of southern Dunwall, a large studio that looks like a vast apartment straight from the loft interior magazines. Brick walls, wooden floors, minimum of furniture and maximum of people in the room, all wiggling a little to the pleasant rhythm of music that booms across the space from the wall loudspeakers. The lights are fully on, drowning the studio in blinding white. Corvo winces when they get in, a sudden change from night Dunwall, but adjusts while Emily is dragging him somewhere.

“Come on over, Dad, my guys are right there!” she says loud enough for him to hear over the chatter and the music. Corvo looks in the direction she is pointing and sees a small flock of young people, looking around and smiling. Noticing Emily, they wave and beckon. They seem to be utterly at ease here unlike Corvo.

He does notice he is not the only one who can’t yet relax - there are more concerned parents, shy significant others, curious siblings scattered around the room and cheered up by those who brought them here.

Emily’s hand clutches on Corvo’s tighter and she smiles.

“Don’t fret, Dad. You will love it once we start the actual show. People who go to this school know what they are doing, thanks to our teacher.”

Corvo smiles at Emily and starts gesturing his reply with a most sly expression on his face.

_ You’ve never told me about him. Or was that once… or twice. Or literally every day. _

Emily huffs and rolls eyes, grinning. Corvo has heard it all about the young man who gives lessons here. Talented, good with his students, surprisingly not at all ambitious and, as the word of several people Corvo knows may have it, wickedly handsome.  _ Levi _ .

“You’ll know it’s him when you see him. I am not sure he’s in the room yet…” Emily rises a little on the tiptoes and looks around, seeking her teacher’s familiar face over the heads of other students and guests. Not finding him, Emily returns to chat with Corvo and introduce her friends. 

He does try to remember their names, but he has never been that good with people, so some of it simply goes over his head. Jessamine used to berate him gently about it and he tried to do better for her.

Now he is trying to do better for Emily.

“We are going to change now and then get ready for our performance, so you’d better go find yourself a nice place in front of the stage. And I expect to see you well and clear, cheering for your favourite daughter,” Emily smooches his cheek and Corvo laughs.

_ Will do. _

As soon as Emily and her friends disappear, Corvo gets entirely lost. The space is much clearer, now that all the dancers have left for their changing rooms. Corvo staggers about, studying the stylish bare bulbs, hanging from the ceiling, and the abstract painting, stretched across the wall. On the far side of it he finds a small exhibition of diplomas and awards for the school. Quite a few of them name a Levi as an achiever and winner, and Corvo gets yet another impression that this man must have done good by his students indeed.

The room soon fills with more people, now come from the outside. More friends, more family members. Corvo finds himself a bit lonely, lost and crushed to the back of the room, when someone’s voice calls him from the side.

“If you stay here, you will miss all the fun. Come on,” the stranger says, smiling gently and taking Corvo’s hand. There is little chance to object, and Corvo follows the man right into the crowd and the front of the room. As they push through people, most of the lights go out, leaving a projector on the ceiling and a few dull white bulbs burn around the stage.

There is indeed a good view and a good spot, right where the man leaves Corvo.

“Enjoy the show!” he muses and wanders away hurriedly, turning to look at Corvo once. His green eyes look oddly dark in the now dim light of the studio. And then he disappears in the thick of the crowd, leaving Corvo with a slight smile on his lips. Must be another dancer, but certainly a nice one, Corvo muses.

When the show begins, all Corvo’s thoughts are swept away just by the sheer sound and vibration of the music as well as the flashing skill of all the student dancers. They curve and hit and swing and smile boldly, free and giving it everything they have. It’s primarily swing, elements of old and new dance styles incorporated to merge the dancers with the rhythm of modern music, which, in return, has beautiful swing tunes weaved into it. Catchy, energetic, invigorating. Corvo finds himself tapping his foot on the floor, to which Emily, who is currently tapping away on the stage, smiles.

He is not a dancer, not a professional one anyway. But he did learn a little years ago, back when he picked up training in the gym. The skill of controlling your body to the rhythm of music has certainly helped him use it in bringing his body to a beautiful shape, one that he keeps even now, visiting the gym often enough.

When Emily hops off the stage and the other group takes over, Corvo wings arms around his daughter and hugs her tight.

“That was incredible, wasn’t it! Did you see Alexi dip me? We feared it wouldn’t work, but it did!” she says loud and happy, clinging to Corvo’s jacket. Her eyes gleam and her face is in utter delight, and Corvo can’t help but smile with her. He is proud to no end, and he lets her know that, gesturing visibly.

They watch the other group dance, Emily being both excited and driven by the fire of competitiveness, when Corvo feel her tugging at his jacket to look somewhere to the side.

“There! My dance instructor!”

She nudges Corvo and tips her chin at the man standing aside to the stage, where people are rare and the light is scarce. And…

Corvo blinks. A familiar face, unforgettable features - the man who helped him find a place before the stage. Only he has changed clothing and looks a bit different now, sleeves of a shirt rolled up fashionably and eyes painted dark enough to make his eyes stand out.

Corvo’s lips twitch. It would be a crime not to acknowledge that this is one of the most handsome people he has ever seen.

“...are you even listening, Dad?” Emily nudges into his thoughts, and Corvo snaps his attention back to a loud and excited daughter. She fixes her bang behind the ear and looks at him with a playful reprimand, something so very like her mother’s.

He grins and apologizes to her, to which she clicks her tongue and pats his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Dad. I was only saying that the main show is over and if you are tired, you can go home. But I’d rather you stayed, because our instructors will be giving some dance performances too. They usually save it for the last, so you all can see what we are learning to achieve.”

_ Will your instructor dance too? _

It turns out, yes, he dances too.

It is only when Levi appears on stage that Corvo realises why everyone praises him so much. The room falls quiet and the spotlight finds him on the stage, highlighting him against the dark back curtains. He wears a hat now and hides his face a little while the first beats of the music lead everyone into his performance.

Corvo stares. The man has a presence, allure. He is perfectly able to draw the audience’s attention to where he wishes, be it the sharp clink of his heel or a twist of his arm. He is light and free and his motions seem to defy the laws of physics entirely. Levi’s body is graceful, and Corvo can’t look away from how he moves. And the small smug smirk that Levi holds on his face makes up for a magnificent portrait of a man who knows exactly what he is worth.

When the dance is over, the people cheer and clap and whistle, lauding the young man for his skill. Emily claps enthusiastically and as does Corvo. He finds himself looking over the heads of people, seeking where Levi disappeared. To get another glance of the dancer is a desire he can barely fight, but one that never comes to fruition.

“Ugh, I think we should go home. I feel so achey! Wyman actually managed to poke me in the ribs and I’m so glad no one noticed. At least I hope no one did,” Emily says, beckoning Corvo to follow her. He gives another seeking glance to the room and follows his daughter out into the hall where she quickly changes in their locker room and swaggers in to drag Corvo to their car.

As they drive, Emily tucked into her seat and scrolling through social media pages, Corvo contemplates. Seeing the vigor and excitement of a dance made him remember the many days he and Jessamine spent in the salsa school. He knows exactly what Emily feels like, that pleasant liberating pain in the muscles and heart beating wildly at the success.

But being there put another thing Corvo forgot existed into motion. Those green eyes, that softest fringe of black hair, that wicked grin and the most flexible controlled body he has ever seen… 

It might just be the first time in Corvo’s life that he finds himself so drawn to another person by pure want.


	2. 2 - Luminous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small things to note about this fic: I have added the inevitable angst with a happy ending to the tags, because let's face it, no proper cheesy romance can exist without angst. And second, please do not let this chapter fool you into thinking that this is not a slow burn. Trust me, oh trust me, it is.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

From that day on any single mention of Levi, be it a fleeting drop of his name or a long and excited chatter from Emily, Corvo can’t prevent his heart from sinking a little bit. 

Last time he has truly experienced it was when he saw Jessamine, as she was fixing her updo in front of the vaste dancing room mirror. Oh how weak and trembling he felt then! Such weakness hasn’t come upon him when he tried dating other people, not even Callista who he spend about three years with. Eventually he realised that there is simply no point in seeking out relationship and, quite content with that, Corvo moved on. Up until that delightful moment his gaze fell on Levi.

And now… Thrilled with this young man who has more lively energy in him and whose green eyes gleam with mischief and youth and happiness, Corvo can’t decide if he should get rid of this infatuation or pursue it.

Day followed by another without seeing the striking young man Corvo’s affections fade away. Occasionally a thought or two drift through his mind, but they feel like a pleasant reminder rather than the suffering of a school boy. And like that, cool winter days slowly melt into spring, making Dunwall appealing with its sweet winds and beautiful tree blossoms, and Corvo’s lovesick fever eases. And he almost lets it go, when Emily meets him one sunlit evening on the threshold of their apartment, one leg out and her hand heavy with a luggage.

_ Going anywhere? _ he asks, watching her throw things in a large sports bag. Emily huffs and shoves a small zipped bag with skin care products beside a stack of shirts.

“Grumpy daughter alert, Dad. I forgot I have to take part in business talks in Tyvia, which means I also forgot to tell my friends I am not going to see Levi’s show with them, which also means I am not seeing something I was looking forward to for two months.”

Corvo bites on his lip. Emily’s frustration is amusing, but expressing that in laughter might earn him a whack on a head and he will know he has earned that. Instead, he opens his arms widely and invitingly, letting Emily grump on his chest all she wishes.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” Emily says, settling her head comfortably on his shoulder. “I can’t say I’m not thrilled - I rather am. I just don’t want to miss this show. They say Levi has spent quite a lot of time working on the program for it. I can’t even imagine where he found time to train us all.”

Corvo smiles a little and lets Emily free when she gently nudges him away.

_ He looked like a capable talented young man to me. _

“He is… Do you want to go to the show instead of me?”

The question strikes Corvo surprised enough to arch his eyebrows at Emily, who clutches on the idea immediately.

“You should go, Dad. See what he can really do. When Levi is on stage, he absolutely owns it. What he did during the showcase was nothing compared.”

Corvo nods a little to Emily’s excited chatter, but his insides twist and burn with a feverish anticipation and an ember-hope of meeting Levi again face to face.

Emily leaves for Tyvia in a few days, instructed to text her father as often as possible, eat food, drink water and have fun as well as do her business outstandingly. Corvo has no doubts she will get the best opportunities out of her business trip, and he promises in return to have good rests after work in the evenings and eventually have fun at Levi’s show.

This is a promise he definitely intends to keep.

The show is due in a few days on a cool Friday with just a dash of the remaining winter winds. Corvo dresses appropriately and at half past eight sharp joins the queue to the club. There is an odd kind of feeling present in the air. All these people gathered to see the dancing star, excited about his show. They worship Levi’s skill and dream of reaching his level. And Corvo can think of nothing but those luminous eyes that glanced at him briefly, sinking him in an amorous state of lovesickness. There is more to that, of course. It would be foolish to say Corvo is not also enamoured by the grace and elegance of that body. And the voice, frankly mysterious…

“Are you going in or not?” someone nudges Corvo in the back when he snaps back to reality, realising he got lost in his daydreaming. Gesturing a quick apology to the person behind, Corvo hurries back inside, deep into the darkness of the room, decorated only with the faint shimmer of the background stage curtain.

The stage itself looks quite unusual. Not the flat kind, but elevated here and there, illuminated stripes on the trim of each elevation. The base of each reflects dozens and dozens of people, crowding before the stage in a thrilled anticipation. There is light music entertaining the audience and Corvo finds himself slowly easing into being there.

As time ticks on, Corvo finds himself pressed to nearly the front of the stage. He does his best to stay somewhat away from the stage itself for the fear of closing the view with his massive shoulders, but even that proximity has his blood run hot. Someone rather excited nervously rolls on the heels by his side and he turns to look at a young lady, just about Emily’s age, looking awkwardly back.

“First time seeing the show,” she says with a dry small smile. “Levi is my idol.”

Corvo smiles.

_ How long have you followed his work? _

“A couple of years,” the girl replies, looking relieved that Corvo takes interest in her chatter. “I can’t dance myself, but I like seeing  _ him _ dance. He is someone who is really passionate about what he is doing. I think sometimes people forget he works very hard to dance as he does and take him for granted. I don’t.”

Corvo furrows his brows a little, but before he can gesture anything back, the lights snap out, drowning the room in blackness, all attention drawn to the stage where the elevations slowly change colour. The highlight of the eve does not leave itself waiting as energetic music with pauses begins playing, every step of the well awaited dancer perfectly aligned to the rhythm of it.

The lights do not spring to life, because the magic is with Levi’s silver-stripped hat and striking black suspenders on a starch white shirt. He looks like he is almost glowing, dancing in the darkness and yet so visible. Fast and skillful as ever, body outside the physics’ possibility. He taps the heels of his polished boots, he snaps his fingers and tips his hat, spinning it in the air and catching. People gasp and cry out in sheer delight of what he can do, and the more it happens, the more Corvo can understand where the vigor and excitement for dancing comes to Levi from. People adore him, and he strives to deliver while utterly enjoying what he is doing.

Corvo remembers that feeling, at least partially. Competing air has never been his goal, but it has been Jessamine’s, and he gladly followed.

The music changes and there are more lights shining now. All of them a daring escapade to make Levi’s performance all the more outstanding and catching. People clap to rhythm and he edges the crowd to be louder, he gifts smiles and interacts with the audience with his body, not his voice. Corvo finds himself smiling, grinning even, at how involved with the performance he has become.

And this is when he notices that Levi is looking at him. There is a mild surprise on his face for a brief moment that Corvo catches, just before it evaporates into another brilliant smile. But Levi’s eyes now brush him often, so very often, that Corvo forgets to look at the dance and instead keeps catching the glance of his secret desire.

The music ends with a shining loud end, creating a break in the show for Levi and his audience to rest, and Corvo bounces back to the loud and cheerful world around him, free from the enchantment of Levi’s eyes. Much to Corvo’s surprise, Levi does not leave the stage. He sits on the edge of it cross-legged, fans flocked around him tight and excited. He is all smiles and words of encouragement to them, accepting their praise with a blush of pale cheeks and a gleam of green eyes. Corvo looks at him, and even there, without music to accompany him, without spinning and flexing and swinging around, crowds to keep his attention, Levi still glances at him. 

It turns into a sort of a game of gazes and smiles, and Corvo revels in the familiarity with Levi, shared connections, that makes them a step closer to each other than many other people here. Of course, there are his students present, some that Corvo recognizes as Emily’s friends, but they don’t seem to recognize him. And Corvo has an inkling none of those students get to participate in the “eye flirting” that seems to be going on between Levi and Corvo. For what else can you call the heavy blinking of languid eyes, the provocative gazing, the sheer amount of it, even as the flocking fans remain unaware.

In a few minutes Levi rises and disappears behind the stage curtain, leaving his excited audience to await the next part of the show.

The show that, if Corvo hasn’t had his blood boiling high yet, definitely does the trick now. How much more evocative can Levi look in that gleaming purple shirt, cut sharp with the suspenders and another hat to match? Corvo can’t look away, can’t stop watching the flexible arms, to the lithe fingers that seem to be part of the dance, that enthrall the crowd, that… gesture.

Corvo’s attention snaps to Levi’s hands. It simply cannot be the trick, he is too used to his own language, to other people talking to him like this. He simply can’t fail reading “stay around after I’m done, would you” in Levi’s hands as he dances. And his gaze confirms, dark and sly and mischievous.

The wait of the end of the show drives Corvo mad.

When music falls quiet and softly slips into a background noise and when people excitedly clear out of the club, Corvo holds back with a few people more. He recognizes some of the faces from Emily’s studios, others are from there too by his sheer guess. Levi generously gifts them pieces of advice and converses about various moves. Corvo approaches him slowly, carefully, letting Levi to rest and build up the anticipation. He is smiling at the dancer, feeling poisoned by flirtation. He is about to possibly have a date.

When Corvo is close enough, Levi’s eyes burn bright.

“I’m glad you noticed,” he says languidly when all his students are out of reach.

_ I couldn’t fail to, watching your every move. _

Levi laughs.

“In any other situation I would have punched you in the face, naming you a creep, but in this circumstance I am flattered. Corvo, isn’t it? Your daughter speaks a lot about you.”

Corvo comes even closer, and Levi moves too, swinging legs off the stage. He looks quite exhausted, locks of black hair sweat-stuck on his forehead and temples shining a little bit from the said sweat of exhaustion. It does not stop him from puffing his chest a little bit, rolling his lean shoulders and doing everything possible to flirt with Corvo with his entire body.

Tension sparkles between them bright, when Corvo is in proximity, and he can hear the thrumming of his heart in his head. It would take one step, one step to minimize the distance. And for all it’s worth, Corvo is ready to take the risk.

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you closer, Corvo,” Levi says, fixing the collar of Corvo’s shirt. His hand slips to run a seductive finger over Corvo’s neck, making him shiver. “Would you be interested?”

Corvo’s trembling hands fold before him as he gestures a very fervent agreement.

Levi takes him to his changing room, and this is where everything changes.

Every wild thought that Corvo fleetingly entertained before now looks like a possible prospect, especially when Levi’s hot mouth already devours his in a passionate deep kiss. Eager hands let Corvo’s slide beneath the tense suspenders, and in return Levi crushes him closer by ruining the earlier fixed collar, fingers clenched into it tight. Sanity is something Corvo forgets about, tasting Levi’s mouth, giving in to madness of lust that washes over them both.

And in all that time he can’t help thinking how lucky he is to hold someone so incredibly talented, so incredibly handsome, so very enthralling in his arms.

“My place?” Levi manages to choke out hoarsely when he and Corvo break their lips apart. Corvo’s hands grip on Levi’s nape, soft hair caught between his fingers, and nods.

They might go mad tonight. Tonight, they might make love to each other. But in every sigh, in every moan, in every sway, Corvo will hold a fervent hope that tomorrow might bring something new to his life. Something worth caring for.

If only it did work out that way.


	3. 3 - Time The Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is such a high level of cheese romance.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

It takes Corvo a good few minutes to take in the unfamiliar shadows on the ceiling and the odd smell that is definitely not like in his room. The bed feels stiffer and the blanket is a little too thin. And only when there is movement to his side does Corvo realise that he is not at home at all.

He turns his head and blinks. Levi’s face, buried in a pillow, ruffled hair against the fun pattern of his pillow cases. His arm angled and legs hitting Corvo in the ankles. There is as much serenity to this arrangement as there is oddness.

How many beautiful recollections flood Corvo’s memory when reality sets in. The pleasant ache in his shoulders from Levi’s hands there, the lightness in his stomach because they took everything each other had to offer. He remembers Levi’s odd gaze when Corvo flipped him on the back and Levi’s voice, asking for all the wonderful things they did.

Corvo thinks he could really do with waking up to this as often as possible.

Levi shifts again and blinks his bleary sleepy eyes.

“Hey…”

His voice is barely audible and Corvo smiles at him. Levi doesn’t, blinking still.

“You are awake so early,” he mutters and turns, so that Corvo can hear him. “Shower is on the left. Kitchen on the right, coffee on the middle shelf. Don’t make me any, I’ll sleep some more.”

He turns on his side and from there Corvo hears a heart sinking addition.

“When you are leaving, please, lock the door.”

Corvo’s heart beats harder at these words and he rubs his eyes, trying to evaluate what just happened. Does Levi not want him to stay? Maybe, those are the rumblings of a sleepy man?

Warm sheets and pillows take Corvo back when he leans down. The bed creaks, and he turns to face Levi’s nape, drape an arm gently over him, rest his hand against his heart. Listening to its soft beating is so pleasant, Corvo thinks. Makes him feel a little more alive himself. Gently he leans in to kiss Levi’s nape, gaining a hum of approval, and Corvo relaxes a little, falling back to sleep.

Which is when Levi abruptly turns in his hold and sits up on the bed. Corvo looks at him quizzically. Levi’s eyes are all too awake now, bright, brows furrowed. He bites on his lower lip before talking and then measures Corvo up and down with a questioning look.

“I don’t understand. Aren’t you leaving?”

Corvo arches a brow at him.

_ Do you want me to go? _

“No!” the voice raspy and oddly desperate. “No. I am… simply surprised that you would want to stay. You got what you wanted, I got what I wanted. Spending a night was incredible, I will not deny that. But… why stay?”

_ What is wrong, Levi? _

Corvo sits up too, leaving space between them still, allowing Levi to decide if he wants to touch Corvo, let him in his space. It appears he does, because he takes Corvo’s hand for a brief kiss and then lets go, not depriving Corvo of the only way to express himself.

“Anyone I have spent a night with left before I was even half coherent. I am used to this, I don’t mind. One night stands are fun when all you want is sex. That you want to stay would mean you’d see me grumpy and messy while I try to wake up, share a sink while we brush teeth, watch me try to choose clothing, make coffee… I would learn how much sugar you put in it and you’d learn that I put too much milk in it. This is domesticity. And domesticity means…”

He shakes his head and looks at Corvo cautiously.

“Are you serious on staying?”

With a powerful caring drape of an arm Corvo gently pushes him back to bed, draws him close and covers them both with a blanket. He doesn’t want to say that he is staying, but showing it feels like a better way. Pressing lips to Levi’s temple, allowing the man to bury his face in Corvo’s neck and mutter something incoherent before falling asleep again. It takes Corvo longer time to, but he is content with losing precious sleep time to watching Levi’s body relax against his, to kissing his forehead, to tracing his arm. It’s that very domesticity, he realises, he has been missing so much.

When he wakes up again, there is no one in his arms or next to him. In fact, there is no one in the apartment. It feels empty, even if Corvo doesn’t know what this apartment is like when its owner is out. He gets out of bed and stretches a little, feeling the loneliness and confusion sink in. Studies the shallow attic room, the magnificent collection of vinyl on the wall, cacti on half the surfaces. Two wardrobes and last night’s discarded clothing, his and Levi’s, on the armchair. When he comes back to sit on the bed, he finds a small note on the bedside table, folded in two and addressed to him.

**_“Corvo, I trust you to be mindful of my place when you go. I’m sorry I left you like this when I left for work, not waking you up, but_ **

**_It is strange. You, staying. What scares me is that I want it. I don’t want to fuck it all up like before, so please, give me time. I liked spending time with you._ **

**_p.s. Leave the door key in the plant next to my apartment.”_ **

So this is what it comes down to, Corvo thinks while taking a brief shower and making the bed up. What Levi calls a one night stand usually leads to nothing but two people going their own ways, remembering the time spent, but it seems something went different here. At least, Corvo thinks, locking the apartment with a bittersweet feeling and dropping the key in the bushy plant, there is that ember-hope he wanted to badly. Only that it comes with complications and feelings to the set.

Being intoxicated with having a crush seems to make Corvo’s spring all the more beautiful. The birds sing sweetly and the flowers spread their subtle fragrance. Even the work week leaves Corvo in higher spirits than he thought it would. The touch of Levi’s lips on his cheek remains with him for days, as does the flutter of his heart. Corvo waits and doesn’t know what for, because Levi hasn’t given him a single message or a sign that they could meet again. Corvo doesn’t push and waits till the end of the week, so he could drop by the studio and invite Levi out to some place, discuss anything their hearts desire.

During the week Emily returns from Tyvia, her hands full of contracts and business cards and her mind with a great lot of memories that she shares with Corvo.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that much snow ever since you, mom and I went skiing,” she says, sitting at the table with her hands under the chin. Corvo turns around, a hot takeaway in both hands, and sets it down for them to eat.

_ It was a good weekend. Did you get any time for sightseeing while in Dabokva? _

“Plenty, actually!” Emily dips her fork in a piece of fish and swings it in the air. “There are statues of their political historical figures on nearly every street. They also had an amazing wine museum with a shop adjoined. I visited.”

She gives Corvo a sly grin and he shakes his head with a smile.

“And you? Did you go to the show? Please tell me you did and the ticket didn’t go to waste.”

Corvo’s insides twist. It’s not lying, not telling his daughter about sleeping with her dance teacher, but just keeping the secret feels strangely off. They don’t have secrets from each other. But he is just not ready to admit, if not for himself, then for Levi.

_ I did go and enjoyed it immensely. Levi impressed us all. _

Emily’s face lights up.

“Details, Dad, details! What was the show like, what moves did he use, what was the stage like, were there many people?”

Corvo stays up late with Emily, telling her as much as he can, getting quite invested in describing the place and Levi’s dancing technique, his vocabulary a little rusty after so many years of being out of the dancing school. But with every word, every memory, his heart lightens and his face flushes with a faint blush and deep, deep inside his mind he remembers how wonderful it was not just watch Levi’s body in a dashing dance, but to make beautiful, sincere love to it. To him.

On Friday Corvo is held back at work with an engineering project closing and demanding his attention for the last checks, thus keeping him too busy to drop by the studio. He tries to keep his spirits up, imagining that a Saturday night out could be even better. He gets home by midnight, humming a song under his breath, a bag with a takeaway from another place in his hands.

A rather suspicious looking daughter meets him in the hallway.

“Dad, drop the act,” she says with playful seriousness, eyeing him. “Anything I need to know?”

He arches a brow at her and puts the food on the small hall table before shaking out of the jacket.

“When Levi asked me “how is Corvo?”, I told him. When he asked if you are going to drop by again, I shrugged. But when he insisted you come tomorrow, I start having suspicions. So I’m going to repeat my question, is there anything I need to know?”

It’s a second, that lost second, that Corvo takes to hesitate with the answer, and, perhaps, the lost impression in his eyes, that makes Emily gasp and throw hands in the air.

“I can’t believe it! My Dad, my dance instructor… a thing now? Unbelievable! How did that even happen? Can’t leave home for five days, and--” she says loudly. Corvo shakes his head heavily, how does he explain that he wants this, wants to have Levi in his life. Emily is an adult, but he feels like dealing with a teenager. “...-vable. I am going to have a field day if he comes over for dinner and you’d better invite him. Do you want me to get out of your way? I can do it, Wyman and Alexi wanted me to go to a movie night anyway.”

Wait, what?

He quickly gestures at her, tapping her shoulder for attention.

_ Hold your horses, Emily, there is nothing going on yet. I mean, yes, there is-- _

“Dad!”

_ \--But we agreed we will wait. Levi wants some time to process it… so don’t you go pestering him about me. _

Corvo smiles, and Emily rolls eyes. Next thing he knows is his daughter scoots into his arms and holds him in a tight embrace. She doesn’t say anything else, but there is an odd kind of feeling present. He’s missed it. He probably missed having someone third to care about, not a child, but a lover. It’s all so new, barely blossoming, and if he can, he is going to do right about Levi. And giving him space and time to think about it is one step forward, not on the place.


	4. 4 - A Promise Broken And Repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I prefer writing more serious works with more in-depth descriptions, such cheese is the balm for my heart. I hope you enjoy this tropey fic <3  
> It's so funny to write it while I'm also working on a massive angsty au!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

Corvo gets to the studio in the morning and appreciates the decision right away. Flocked around Levi are little student girls, all dressed in dancing suits and wiggling to the rhythm of a fun children’s music which still has some modern club vibes. Levi smiles at them and shows them proper moves which they awkwardly try to repeat.

Apart from the children, there are parents, all sitting afar and watching their offsprings enjoy the fun hobby they have all acquired. Corvo quietly joins the crowd of parents and even receives an awkward question about which of the girls is his. He waves the parent off with a reply that he is here on business and becomes instantly less interesting to the lady who inquired him.

Levi sees him some minutes later and shoots him a half worried, half thrilled smile which is almost immediately moved to his charges. And when the lesson is over, he and Corvo shyly shuffle about their spots, waiting for the parents and children clear out.

“I did not expect to see you so soon, Corvo,” Levi says, sliding up to sit on the stage. He gives him a soft glance and blushes softly, hiding his gaze away to lace the shoes that don’t really need lacing.

_ I’m sorry if this feels intrusive. I can leave. _

“No, it’s fine. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Levi asks, a stretched smile on his face now directed at Corvo properly.

_ Actually, I thought if I could invite you to a date. Get to know you. _

There is a dry tense pause hanging in the air and the insides of Corvo’s stomach feel like they are going to twist and turn inside out. Levi looks at him in a mild surprise, measuring him as if they’ve not seen each other before and Corvo stepped out with a scandalous yet tempting offer.

“This is unexpected. But I think I’d like that. Where would we go?”

Corvo’s heart relaxes and flutters for a moment just as he tries to crush the excitement down.

_ There is a place in the Old Port District. I used to go there a bit more often. The place is still nice! We could go there tomorrow, if you are willing. _

And so it is decided. For the rest of the day and half of Sunday Corvo fidgets and worries and changes thoughts on the outfit every five minutes. It is strange how his relationship with Levi began in bed and proceeded in a most romantic manner of dates, hand holding, flower gifting. He gets a beautiful rose bouquet, wrapped in craft paper and decorated with dark purple ribbons. Corvo holds it tentatively in his hands as he waits by the pub. It’s… odd to go there, to a place where they serve all the kinds of beers and liquors one could imagine, bringing a bouquet to a date. But Corvo persists. It is quirky, but also something he has done with Jessamine once. Oh how she laughed him off, but took the bouquet still!

It’s around 7 in the evening and the street already dips in a soft dusky setting. It is peopled and busy, citizens going home or out for some partying on a weekend night. Corvo’s fingers feel cool in the spring wind and with each passing minute as it gets colder, he wishes he could stuff his hands in pockets. Levi is nowhere to be seen.

Half an hour later, the pub’s external lighs turn on, shining brightly, a cheap “Hound Pits Pub” marquee gleaming and inviting patrons in. There are laughing couples, sad lone people, whole groups of friends who enter and leave the pub, while Corvo makes a fool of himself by its entrance, a wavering rose bouquet in his hands.

An hour later Corvo bites on the inner sides of his cheeks and looks down at the bouquet. Levi will not appear, that much is clear to him. Has Corvo upset him or rushed in too soon or any other circumstance, Corvo doesn’t know. He stuffs the bouquet to a young woman who comes out of the pub to quickly spray the fake walled windows and clean them. She looks at Corvo in a mild surprise, her red braid twisting when she looks sharply around to follow Corvo’s leaving frame. He takes a walk home instead of a ride, carefully wandering the lit streets and pining over Levi’s green eyes and his wonderful touch.

It’s not the end of the world, Corvo knows as much. And Emily says the same when he gets home and she meets his disappointed gaze.

“Not the end of the world, Dad. Maybe he has an urgent matter. Do you want me to ask him?”

Corvo shakes head and stretches on the couch, looking at the dull ceiling, arms crossed under his head. No, he will simply wait, and if Levi makes a first second step, he will step forward to meet him. And if the young man chooses to remain none other but a seductive lover of one night, Corvo can live with that.

But as it turns out, having a “crush” is much worse than diving into passion straight in. Levi’s voice follows his dreams, mentions of his studio haunt him at work and even evening hours of lonely pleasure make him think of that one night. It’s unavoidable, and that very night Corvo decides that he is going to work towards letting go.

Two weeks pass and Corvo is doing quite nicely. Work keeps him busy with a new project - development of whale oil preserves and recyclers - and he barely has time for thoughts of self. Hours in the evening he spends walking or working out in the park, running and flexing to the passers’ by delight. Whatever the fancy has taken a hold of him before, it seems to have at least given him second breath, and for that he is grateful.

Emily blossoms too, and drops a casual mention that she is dating both her friends Wyman and Alexi, to which Corvo inquires if she is going to invite both for dinner. She promises she would and that they will not be ordering cheap Serkonan takeaway for that. Corvo laughs and agrees that they might do something fancier.

It’s a sweet-scented evening of a Saturday, when Corvo is stretched by the sunlit window with a book in his lap, drowsy and taking an accidental nap. The buzz at the door wakes him up and he frowns as to who the visitor might be. Emily has a set of keys, after all.

As it turns out, it is in fact Emily, back from the dancing lessons. With Levi, shyly shuffling behind her back, flashing a smile at Corvo.

“I’m just going to go inside and let you two talk, right?” she muses with a soft smile and disappears inside the apartment before either can stop her.

“Hello Corvo,” Levi says, crossing his arms and attempting a kind smile. Corvo stares at him and… all those barriers that he has built, all the walls and protections around his own heart simply melt simply at Levi’s presence. Those attempts at forgetting were futile, and Corvo is lost to the green depth again.

_ Hello. _

“Let me get to the point right away, please. Sometimes I make bad decisions and then I spend days thinking them over, regretting and wondering if I can fix it. I apologize for ignoring your invitation and leaving you out in the cold. At the very least I hope that you didn’t get too cold, but Dunwall nights are far from beach weather. Nonetheless, it is how I am and changing is something I aspire to do, but…”

Corvo smiles a little and Levi’s shoulders droop.

“I am monologuing again. My apologies. All I wanted to say is that I am sincerely sorry and if there is some way I could make up for my silly mistake, I gladly would.”

Where has the wicked arrogance gone, where has the seductive posture disappear? Corvo looks at his dancer, eyes lovesick and heart trembling, and wonders what beautiful nature must be hiding beneath that pale skin. How he wants to get to know him, and his hands speak without thinking.

_ Why don’t you join Emily and me for a takeaway? _

There is a flicker of surprised eyes, and a silent nod of agreement.

It is that feared domesticity that they fall to again. Levi sits together with them at the table, picking at the bits of sweetened meat as they laugh at Emily’s anecdotes from work. Levi’s laugh is tinkling beautiful, loud and openly sincere. His shoulders are utterly relaxed, his posture giving away the dancing still. For once he is not the god of the stage, but a young man who spends time with friends, tells stories and awes at the ones he is told. Corvo looks at him unashamed, catching gentle glances like butterflies on the wind. It’s perfect, it’s better than it could be. It’s a new start of something that has already begun. 

“...and after watching “Singin’ In The Rain” I was quite decisive at my tiny 5 years that I am going to be a dancer. Started back then and haven’t stopped ever since.”

Corvo smiles fondly and suppresses the urge to take Levi’s hand in his hold. The story of this young man who climbed the most dangerous hills to get to where he is now fascinates Corvo to the core and he looks at him in admiration. There is determination as well as the ocean of talent. There is kindness and yet history. So much to unravel, and Corvo wants to get his hands on every mystery.

Levi leaves when the night is the thickest. They call him up a railcar which arrives with a screech outside.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Levi says in a friendly manner, winking at Emily. “I will see you tomorrow at “The Void”.”

She nods and walks off to clean the table, while Corvo quietly slips out of the hall and into the small atrium, a conjecture of several apartments. Levi steps back a little, and that awkward tense pause hangs in the air again as if it has never left.

They look at each other briefly, gentleness swimming. And lean in so slow, that Corvo thinks he is in a movie. He can count Levi’s eyelashes and can see the tiny wrinkles of a smile around his mouth before they peck their lips together. Brief and sweet is their kiss, and both are smiling as they steal it from each other. Corvo raises his hand and lingers it on Levi’s sharp jaw, tracing fingers to brush a lock of black hair away behind his ear.

And then they break apart, gazing in each other’s eyes.

“Goodbye, Corvo. I promise to make up for my mistake. I will see you soon.”

His hand touched Corvo’s palm and he slips something in his hand. When the railcar disappears with Levi inside it, Corvo looks at the small scrap of a napkin, a phone number quickly scribbled onto it.

“Promise to text me.”

Oh he promises. Oh he does.


	5. 5 - I want this too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a lethal dose of domesticity, cheese and cute romantic tropes.
> 
> Apologies for a slightly delayed update. I'm on my nearly last exam session in uni right now and it steals my writing time. But updates will still be happening :)
> 
> EDIT: There was supposed to be another chapter, but I suddenly realised this one wraps up things well enough for me. So... thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little fic :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

The days that follow are the brightest Corvo has had for a long while. Oh the tremble of his heart when he gets a text! And the tremble of his hands when he sees Levi on their short meetings when he starts to come pick Emily up or just drops by the studio without a reason. Levi’s smile does the most inexplicable things to his insides, and Corvo can’t help a youthful blush when Emily comments on how happier he looks.

It’s late sunny spring day that Corvo texts Levi to go have a late meal together. For Corvo it’s a day off, but Levi is still in the studio, even as the day crawls to its end. But he agrees, and both men meet at a park nearby, taking a stroll among the blossoming alders and green bushes.

Greasy food is their choice for the meal, fish in batter and sliced potatoes. Corvo’s hands are all busy, so Levi does the talking which he seems to enjoy doing.

“... whirled on the place and nearly fell off the stage. Luckily, my balance did not betray me and I had my weight back on the soles in a moment. But that gave me quite a heart attack!” he laughs lightly and Corvo huffs too, shaking his head. Fish falls apart between his fingers, hot and fresh and delicious, and he enjoys the moment to stuff some in his mouth, which Levi mirrors. And speaks, his mouth full.

“It’s so rare I get to eat something like this. I can’t say I follow any particular diet, but I just don’t have time to go out and enjoy it. At home I mostly eat pre-made mixes of vegetables, you know… Or takeaway. And this here is street food. Good food.”

He pointedly puts a large piece of fish meat in his mouth and drops half of it on the ground because of Corvo’s look.

Every moment of this speaks of odd domesticity they have established. The small gestures only they understand or the ability to read what each other is going to say. When fish is all done and gone, they wipe hands with wet wipes and then dry. There is still time for another stroll, and Corvo and Levi slow their pace down to almost turtle-like.

_ I like this park _ , Corvo remarks, breathing in deep. Levi looks at him, and without a question Corvo knows he is being asked why.

_ It is strangely peaceful. So many turns and paths, you could get lost here, but you never would. It looks like it has been torn out of an entirely different place. Magical. _

“Maybe, magical things should happen here too,” Levi says and then flushes red, beautiful shy red that Corvo doesn’t fail to notice. They walk on in silence, only their steps audible, and the birds singing and the wind whispering to the trees…

Corvo feels a warm touch, an accidental brush of Levi’s hand. They have consistently been touching each other throughout their walk, but in such a silence and with their hands being free, it’s almost prompting. And Corvo makes a small move, turning his little finger to catch Levi’s. Levi responds and there are tiny smiles appearing in the corners of their mouths. Tentative, shy… they haven’t ever held hands.

Which is probably why Levi goes on bolder and slides his hand in Corvo’s hold. That delicate beautiful hand of marble in a hold of Corvo’s hard rough hand. He clutches at it warmly with strength and security, which makes Levi turn to look at Corvo. Their gazes meet.

“When I dance, no one holds my hand. When I get off the stage, no one holds my hand. But you… you do. I like this.”

There is insecurity, surprise, awe beneath those words, Corvo can feel it. And it takes all his self-control not to swipe Levi off his feet and kiss him senseless. Instead, he smiles and brings Levi’s hand to his lips and leaves a soft dry kiss on the back of it, smiling in his very skin.

Sides pressed to each other, nearly stepping on each other’s feet, Levi and Corvo make it to the studio. Why Corvo came, he doesn’t know, but he does not regret it either. Watching Levi dance even while teaching is a gift and a subject of admiration, one that Corvo treasures. And when the lessons are done, another delightful thing happens.

“Corvo, would you come here?”

Levi is on the stage, studio locked and him finishing putting his training clothes away. He has a loosely buttoned shirt on and tight jeans and an incredibly mischievous expression on that face. He slides to sit on the edge of the stage and as soon as Corvo comes up, he takes his hands and places them on his waist. Corvo’s fingers tremble - he did it before, of course, when Levi straddled him in very different circumstances.

“I have a small gift for you, if you like.”

_ Oh? _

“A dance. For you.”

Corvo smiles.

_ How intriguing. _

Levi pats the stage, inviting Corvo to sit, while he gracefully gets up and pulls at the collar of his shirt as if he feels hot. His hair is disheveled and eyes flash. At one touch at his laptop the music begins playing, and Corvo just has to gulp. It’s fast, but sensual. 

And the rhythm allows Levi to do oh so many things. Corvo can’t keep up with the way his shoes slide on the floor, neither can he follow the graceful and wild swing of Levi’s arms as he dances to the music. And with every few beats, Corvo realises, something is happening to his clothes. Button by tiny button the shirt goes undone and eventually falls aside to reveal that beautiful body Corvo once made love to.

This dance allows Levi to drive Corvo mad with the roll of muscled shoulders and the flex of them, free and beautiful in the rhythm. And when music falls quiet, Levi falls to his knees near Corvo, panting heavily.

There is a pause, a game of wanting gazes, and Corvo’s hands already twine with Levi’s, pulling him close. The man goes willingly, straddling Corvo and running eager strong arms around his neck, fingers lost in hair. He tugs, and Corvo grunts to this.

But in that tiny moment, Corvo realises a great many things. That twinkle in Levi’s eyes tells him more than a thousand conversations could.

So instead of tearing their clothes off and riding each other to oblivion, Corvo…

“An embrace?” Levi asks in mild surprise when Corvo’s arms circle around him gently, preventing attempts at sexual activities. No, Corvo strokes his back and nuzzles in his shoulder, kisses his cheek. Levi responds, perplexed but willing, stroking Corvo’s hair instead of tugging and kissing his shoulder with gentle fondness rather than passionate wildness. When Corvo pulls away, it is only for a moment, to speak.

_ I want you in so many ways, and not just your body. I want the evening strolls and greasy food. I want to make us coffee, yours awfully sweet. I want to kiss our toothpaste off your lips and meet you after work. So many things I want, and so many things I don’t know about yet that I want. _

With every word Levi’s hands on Corvo’s shoulders tighten, clench, tense up. His eyes stare at Corvo’s hands and as soon as they pause, the most tangible silence falls. Only when Levi’s chest shudders lightly does Corvo realise that Levi is crying. Almost dryly, wishing tears away, and then - hiding them in Corvo’s embrace. He doesn’t say anything but his name, whispering and muttering. 

“I want this too. I want this too…”

Corvo holds him tight and close.

That night they go back home together.


End file.
